


Sonadow Hypnotism

by ShadowsBrokenLullaby



Category: Sonadow - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male/Male, Sonadow - Freeform, Yaoi, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsBrokenLullaby/pseuds/ShadowsBrokenLullaby
Summary: Amy loves Sonic sooooo much, that she is willing to use hypnosis on him! What will befall our blue hero when Shadow gets in the way and her plan backfires horribly? I got the general idea from a sasunaru comic but I don't know who did it, however obviously the story is mine!





	1. Chapter 1

Sonic lay comfortably sleeping on a bench in the park at the end of the city. Not many people came there, especially since it was fall and was normally very windy at that time of year. The blue blur had been out on one of his long runs when Amy had ambushed him, saying that she had wanted to try out an experiment she had seen on the internet, but obviously he had just wanted to get away and had finally lost the annoying pink brat at the park and had decided to take a well-deserved nap.

After several months of it being incredibly windy, it was actually quite nice today. There was a gentle breeze that was blowing through the cobalt’s sharp quills, the temperature was just right, not too cold or too hot and he was determined to enjoy it! The trees had long since turned from vivid shades of green to an array of golds, yellows, reds, oranges and browns. 

Deep pools of the colorful leaves created high mounds at the base of each tree, the gentle breeze lifting up the lighter ones off the top of the mounds, scattering them across the blades of grass and across the bridges in flurries only to land ever so gently to flow away on the lazy rivers and ponds beneath them.

 

As Sonic slept his ears kept twitching to the sound of the leaves rustling and crunching, leaving him with a small content and happy smile on his face. Little did he know, his life was about to change forever due to the interference of a certain annoying pink hedgehog.

Amy had lost sight of Sonic and was now desperately looking for him.

“Damn it Sonikku, were are you?!”

Amy had been surfing the web trying to find a video that Rouge had told her about that she could use to make Sonic fall in love with her. The video happen to be about “Hypnotism”, and it went through the steps of how exactly to hypnotize someone. 

Obviously Amy being Amy, took this chance to learn as much as she possibly could, especially if it would end with her getting her true love to share her feelings.

“Oh Sonikku! Once I find you we will be together forever! We will have kids and ill fall asleep next to you every night!” 

The pink hedgehog was so lost in her fantasies and delusions that she wasn’t watching were she was going and ended up slamming into the back of a very irate ebony and red striped hedgehog who had been pondering his own thoughts before getting knocked to the ground, barley catching himself before his face slammed into the concrete below.

“OW! Watch were you are going you- Oh! Shadow! S-sorry I dint see you there!” Amy stuttered as she hadn’t realized who she hit till she was about to unload on them.

Shadow gave the pink brat a death glare as he picked himself up and dusted off his fur and rubbed at his gloves that had gotten scraped during the fall showing some of his skin, wiping off the little blood that had accumulated and watched as the small wounds instantly healed, leaving the skin once more smooth, though he had to restrain himself from beating her face in for interrupting his thoughts of Sonic, since he was looking for him to challenge the blue to a race.

Having already forgotten about the previous incident, Amy decided to try and enlist Shadow’s help in finding Sonic, since they could probably find him faster if they were looking together.

“HEY Shadow, have you seen my Sonikku lately?”

“No I was just about to go looking for him myself.”

“Hey! Why don’t we look for him together! It’ll be faster than looking on our own!” The pink giggled in delight at the prospect of finding her love faster.

“Sure. Let’s head to the old park first.” Shadow figured with Amy and her “Sonikku sensing” he’d be able to find the faker much faster.

The duo headed into the direction of the pre-mentioned park. Once they got there, ebony went in the direction of the trees at one end of the park looking for a specific one and pink went to go check the area around the benches. 

All except for one of the benches was empty, so the humming pink hedgy charged through the crunchy mounds of leaves and disturbing the silence, made her way over to the blue form gently snoring on the last bench, screaming the hero’s name while giggling uncontrollably.

The blue teen was startled awake upon hearing someone screech his name and quickly jumped up still half asleep when he turned and was brutally tackled and still dazed from sleep, immediately crashed to the ground under the weight of his assailant, before realizing that it was Amy who had rudely awakened him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

“Oh Sonikku! I finally found you!” the female screeched.

“Ugh! Amy what do you WANT! I was having the nicest nap!” Sonic moaned.

“I just want to try an experiment on you!”

“That again? Fine but at least let me up of the ground.”

“Oh sorry my dear! I promise that I’ll leave you alone after I’m done!” Amy knew that if her plan goes as well as she hopes it does, that Sonic wouldn’t be able to keep away from her.

“You promise? Then hurry up and do your damn experiment so I can get back to sleep!” Sighed the tired blue.

The pink nuisance happily proceeded to take out a small plane watch that was connected to a chain from her dress pocket as her test subject watched curiously.

‘What’s that for?”

“Oh this? I’m going to try and hypnotize you! I won’t have you do anything weird, I just want to see if it will actually work.”

The cobalt teen looked skeptically at the overly excited hedgi, but figured that he would be strong enough to resist her commands if it actually worked and if she did try and make him do something weird, so let her continue preparing her “experiment”. Holding the pocket watch by the end of the chain in front of Sonic's face, Amy looked straight into his vivid emerald eyes in confidence before speaking.

“Ok so I need you to focus on the watch and follow it with your eyes only. Now relax and listen to my voice.” She started to slowly swing the watch, all the while looking only at her love’s eyes as they followed the action.

“Feel the gentle breeze, the warmth of the sun on your fur, now take a deep breath and feel as the fresh air travels through your body. Listen to the leaves as they dance about crisply.” She spoke softly.

The speedster had visibly relaxed listening to Amy’s soft melodious voice, though his eyes still intently followed the swaying movement of the watch as they slowly turned dull and unfocused. Still being tired and still dazed from his nap, the hero found it a lot more difficult than he thought it would be to resist Amy’s soft voice and found himself starting to drift off as her words echoed around inside of his head.

His lithe form had already started to droop and it was harder to keep his head from falling back than it was before. His body had already completely relaxed back into the bench and his once sharp emerald eyes had gone soft as his sapphire lids started to fall.

“Your sooo tired, why not take another nap? Go to sleep and dream of running. On my count of one you will go into a deep relaxing sleep. 3…2…1.” 

Amy had started whispering as the older hedgehog began falling fast asleep. By this time his eyes had only been open just enough to see the watch sway before she let him sleep, a small content smile making its way across his fawn muzzle and his head lolling to one side.

Hearing a soft snore coming from the resting form in front of her Amy gave a huge grin of triumph and put the watch back into her dress pocket and proceeded to do a silent victory dance. After several moments squealing to herself, the rose female took several deep calming breaths before she started to speak confidently.

“Good, now when you wake up, you will fall madly in love with the first person you see. You will absolutely love and adore them and will want to be with them all the time and will do whatever they say to make them happy. You must be completely loyal to them and protect them from all harm!”

After she had finished what she had wanted to say Amy had seen some beautiful blue flowers and thought that they would make her more alluring and the moment more romantic and magical, but they weren’t very close to the bench her Sonikku was resting on and she didn't want somebody to come by and wake him up, making him fall in love with them instead of her as planned, so she added another command.

“And you will only wake up at the sound of my voice, but not right now!” she instructed before bounding off to go pick the prettiest of the flowers.

Shadow was coming back from looking around the opposite side of the park and was nearing the benches when he saw that annoying brat picking flowers and the faker sleeping, so he headed over. The ebony hedgehog was a bit ticked off since here he was looking for the speedster, and he’s just sleeping the day away without a care! 

“Come on Faker! Get off your lazy ass and race me! It won’t be a tie this time!” Shadow made his way over to the resting form and started to shake him awake, coming closer to his face to see if he was pretending just to piss him off.

Amy had been off in her own little world trying to pick between periwinkle and powder blue flowers when she was startled by the sound of Shadow’s loud husky voice as he tried to wake Sonic. She immediately panicked and, forgetting her last command, she screamed out.

“NO DON’T!!!”

Hearing her scream desperately, the ebony hedgehog wiped his head to her direction before feeling the azure shift under his hand, and noticing the horrified look on her face as she looked at the blue, he immediately snapped his head back and met the impossibly bright emerald eyes of the now fully awake hedgehog who had the strangest look Shadow had ever seen on his face.

“What have you DONE!” the girly hedgehoget screeched dejectedly.

“What?” the ebony replied back irritated.

Shadow was about to say something else but was interrupted by strong fawn arms snaking around his neck and pulling him close to their owner. His eyes snapped wide open and away from the girl to the faker right before soft lips met his own tan ones in a long but light kiss.

The Ultimate Life form gasped in complete shock. The azure took that opportunity to slyly push his tongue into the open mouth and turned his head slightly to deepen the passionate kiss which caused the ebony to stiffen. Amy cried harder when her Sonikku kissed his midnight counterpart.


	3. Chapter 3

“You IDEOT! Why did you do that, why did you wake him up! Now my plans are ruined!”

Hearing Amy scream angrily and sadly at him, Shadow snapped back and shoved the blue faker away from him back on to the bench earning a paid yelp from him as he took a step back and demanded,

“What the HELL is wrong with you and what’s going on!?!?”

“Rouge had told me about a video that shows you how to hypnotize someone and I wanted to try it out on my Sonikku to make him fall in love with me, so I hypnotized him into falling in love with the first person he saw when he wakes up, but I wanted the moment he fell in love with me to be more romantic, so I was getting some flowers! Then you came along, woke him up, and now he has fallen in love with you cuz you are the first he saw!” the pink hedgehog explained through broken sobs.

The ebony male stared confused through her rambling before it dawned on him exactly what she had just said.

“You’re fucking kidding me right? So the faker is hypnotized and is now in love with me cuz he saw me first?” Shadow asked in disbelief as he tried to ignore the love struck hedgy that was hanging off of him.

“YES!”

“Well GREATE! Now what, you know how to undo this…. Hypnos-thing, right?!?”

“No! I had no intention of ever undoing it so I never researched how to!”

“HOLD UP! You were going to keep Faker under this thing his whole life just to keep him in love with you? That’s madness!” 

Shadow didn’t like Sonic and had wanted to do some pretty fucked up things to him, but even he thought that hypnotizing him in to doing something he dint want and robbing him of his freedom like that was going too far!

“Well how else was I going to get my Sonikku to return my feelings? I know he doesn’t like me like that and I just couldn’t stand it! I had to have him no matter what!”

Through this whole time Sonic had not said one word, and had only been making small mewling sounds as he continued to hang on to the Ultimate Lifeform, his eyes never leaving the others face as the ebony repeatedly tried to pry the speedster off of him with no success as it seemed that his obsession made him stronger. 

Having finally given up, the older hedgehog sighed in resignation and let the blue keep his fawn arms wrapped around his mid-section as he continued to speak to Amy.

“Ok fine. So you don’t know how to snap him back. Do you know of anyone that might be able to help?”

The two thought for a moment before both of their heads snapped up to stare at each other, both thinking of a very specific two tailed kitsune.

“Right so to Tails’ house!” cried the hogget.

“We are not walking there.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because I don’t want people seeing me and faker like this and getting the wrong idea!”

“Then wha-“

Shadow started rummaging through his head quills before pulling out a green chaos emerald, Amy finally understanding what he had in mind.

“Grab on.” Shadow instructed before shouting his famous command.

A second later there was a bright flash. Startled by the blinding light, Tails who had been on the found under the X-Tornado, jumped up banging his head in the process and scrambled out from under the bi-plane to see his adopted big brother and friends standing in the middle of his workshop amide all the tools and parts on the ground.

“Stop doing that!” the kitsune yelled as he rubbed the bump on his forehead.

“Sorry Tails, it’s an emergency!” Amy said.

“What’s the emerge- whoa! What’s up with you bro?“

“Long story short, Amy hypnotized Faker to fall in love with the first person he saw.”

“And I’m assuming-“

“Yes. I woke him up.” Shadow growled.

“I was supposed to be me Sonikku fell in love with!” Amy ranted.

Tails gave her a disgusted look before ignoring her.

“Anywise, we were hoping that you could fix Faker.”

“Haha! He’s not a machine Shadow, I can’t just “fix” him but with enough research I think I can come up with a solution.”

The pink hedgehog had stopped her rant and was listening to the others conversation. Tails looked in her direction and sighed. He needed answers that only she could give him, but was afraid of the results he would get. Shadow went back to trying to pry the younger hedgehog off of him before finally growling savagely and yelling-

“Get OFF of me, DAMNIT!”

Instantly Sonic let go which startled Shadow as he hadn’t actually expected the other to do it. As a result he was unprepared for the action and stumbled, falling to the floor unable to catch himself. Sonic immediately went to help the fallen ebony up but quickly pulled back since he would need to grab him once again to help him up. Instead he stood there with his cobalt ears drooping a bit and made a small distressed whine.

“Now see what you did! You made him sad!” Amy yelled angrily at Shadow as she ran over to her Sonikku and crushed him in a hug as she continued to glare at the much older hedgehog as he pulled himself up and dusted his fur off. 

The moment the female hedgehog dared to hug him, Sonic tore his gaze away from his counterpart and glared down at his asaltant. Growling threateningly, he shoved the brat away from him. NO ONE but his lover was allowed to touch him in ANY way! The female pouted as he shoved her but he ignored it and instead turned his gaze back to soul mate, his expression immediately softening.

This surprised Tails and Shadow, but the kitsune ignored it and with a sigh, turned towards Amy who was trying hard not to cry.

“Amy I need to know what you told Sonic to do.”

“What?” she asked confused.

“I need to know what you told Sonic to do when you were hypnotizing him.”

“Oh that! At that Amy got a dreamy look in her eyes and clasped her hands together in front of her heart before recounting what she said to her dear Sonikku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chapters to put up till I have all of this one up...


	4. Chapter 4

“I told him that he would fall madly in love with the first person he sees. He would love and adore them and want to be near tem all the time, to do whatever they say and anything else to make them happy! Also he has to protect them no matter what! Kind of like a knight in shining armor, don’t you think?” Amy squealed in happiness.

Tails face palmed himself in disgust and Shadow had an evil glint in his eyes and a sinister smirk danced on his muzzle. Tails groaned at that.

“Is that all?”

“Yep! Though it was supposed to be me he fell for!” She grumbled as she glanced the ebony’s way.

Hearing the grumble, Sonic turned and glared at the female. He did NOT like her! Deciding to watch her closely, he positioned himself closer to his lover. She was a threat and he would not let him near what was his!

Amy saw Sonic move toward Shadow possessively and crossed her arms as she turned away with a pout. Shadow saw this and made a mental note to rectify this behavior later. He was no one’s possession, least of all Fakers!

“Ok fine. Sonic would you come over here? I need to examine you.”

The blue glared at the kit that dared tell him what to do. Tails sighed and looked to the Ultimate Lifeform for help. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

“Faker get over there so he can take a look at you.” The ebony replied, highly amused with the whole situation.

The speedster grumbled but did as he was told and went over to the child and let him touch, but continued to keep his gaze on his midnight counterpart.

After an hour and a half of various tests, which the cobalt was not at all happy with, Tails gathered his findings and spoke to the other two occupants who had been silent the whole time.

“Well I have some interesting results.”

“So what’s the news doc?” Amy said as Shadow listened intently.

“It seems that because he was in a hypnotic sleep for quite some time, it had some, unintended results. He can’t talk though he can make noises obviously, he can’t form actual words.”

“You mean that I will never hear my sweet Sonikku proclaim his undying love for me? Amy gasped in horror.

“Amy please let me finish! Now as I was saying his mind has also changed. I’m not sure how it’s possible but Sonic is now more like a savage, wild animal, one that it seems only Shadow can control. Or to be more precise, the only one Sonic has ‘decided’ to listen to. Because of this he is more violent, though I don’t think that will cause too much of a problem, unless he gets pissed off. Being more violent prone, he will get angry easier and will revert to his dark form in which case, I sure hope your near him Shadow because you’re the only one who could possibly hope to stop him.”

“Great so we have a ticking time bomb ready to blow at the drop of a hat!”

“As if we dint already have one!” Amy muttered as she shot a pointed glance at Shadow.

Hearing Shadow, Sonic immediately got twitchy and started softly griping as he shot another scathing glare in that pink bitches direction.

“Shadow you will need to be mindful of your emotions too!”

“And why is that?” the ebony said as he observed the speedsters actions.

“Because it seems like Sonic has tuned himself to you. It’s like he has become super aware of your state of mind and body language. If you get too angry or upset he will pick up on it and respond to it. He’ll probably try and find whatever it is that’s causing it and get rid of it.”

“Your fucking kidding me, right?”

“No I’m afraid not. You don’t even have to be in the same room, not even in his general vicinity! It’s like he has a tracer on you that’s constantly monitoring you and your mental state. Also true to Amy’s instructions to him, he will do whatever you tell him to.” 

Shadow gave an exasperated sigh, but immediately calmed himself when he noticed the faker glaring at the little kitsune.

“So how long do you think it will take to snap him out of it?”

“Well it’s a pretty strong hypnosis he’s under, one I’m assuming was never supposed to be undone.” At this Tails shot a venomous glare towards Amy.

“So I’m not sure. I’ll need to keep him here to run some more tests and maybe try any possible solutions to see what happens.”

“Fine. I don’t need to be here do I?’

“No I don’t think your presence will be overly necessary….. I think you should leave as well Amy, you are not needed here.” Tails stated the last part in a way that left no room for argument.

“Fine! Then I will!” Amy glared at the two of them and left in a huff.

Sonic’s eyes fallowed the female out of the room and as soon as she left his body immediately relaxed, though his eyes still had an irritated gleam directed at the small vulpine that was addressing his dark counterpart.

“If there is an emergency or if I come across any interesting information ill contact you through your GUN communicator.”

“Fine.” Shadow turns to leave but before he ca take more than a single step, he feels a rush of air and immediately turns back to find his new stalker standing behind him ready to fallow.

“Sigh, no Faker, stay with fox boy and do as he says.” He had already had a bizarre morning and wanted to walk it off ALONE and in peace.

At his command, the younger hedgie’s ears began to droop and gave a small whine but went back to the seat that he had occupied just a few seconds ago and gazed back at the ebony one with mournful eyes as he left before turning to the young kit in front of him with a depressed sigh.

Shadow had been walking for about an hour or so, going around the city and looking in various shops and had even stopped by his house to do some cleaning and relax a bit, but had decided that though his day hadn’t started out the best, the weather was just too nice to just say indoors and was making his way over to the still empty park when he got the feeling that he was being fallowed.

Though he could not see them, he could clearly feel them and immediately put his guard up and started to head over to the more deserted part of town, hoping to ambush his mysterious follower. Suddenly his sensitive ears swiveled to pick up a faint mechanical whir coming from one of the buildings some ware in front of him. Before he could pin point the exact location, a building directly in front and off to the side of him exploded. 

Instinctively he shielded his head from the crumbling concrete and twisted steel. Glancing up quickly, Shadow came face to face with a very large egg shaped robot with many long mechanical arms protruding from the side of it.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well done Shadow! And since I know you are alone this will be easy!” the Dr. jeered, referring to the presence that the ebony had felt earlier.

“What do you want now?” the hedgehog grumbled, crossing his arms over his fluff, irritated that his walk was once again disturbed.

“Well now hedgehog, I have been a bit bored lately and needed some entertainment. So what did I do? I decided to catch up on some of my experiments!”

“Just get to the point Dr.”

“Impatient now are we? Well fine! I just want to give you something and sit back to see what happens! Now, GET HIM!” THE Dr. yelled to his Eggbot 5000. (Real original I know! Lol)

The machine immediately took action, lunging forward and reaching out with its many arms toward the ebony male. Shadow dodges easily and spin dashes the robot but dose little damage and has to avoid a spray of darts before taking up a fighting stance ready for the next attack.

“This is going to be harder that I thought. He’s upgraded the armor I need to find a weak spot.” The ebony mused. 

“Don’t just stand there! Attack him! I want that hedgehog!”

Shadow scoffed and speed to the back of the robot and raced up the side of it sending a chaos spear toward ware the arms were attached and the head, and though it did do some damage the machine, it wasn’t as much as he had hoped. Flipping off the top of it, Shadow immediately focused all of his attacks on one of the large leg joints, hoping to cripple the giant.

The Ultimate Life Form continued dodging attacks but was caught off guard when the Eggbot made a faint, and thinking it was going to strike, the ebony stepped right into its trap getting caught by several of the long metal arms. 

“Finally! I was starting to get tired of this game of ‘catch the rodent’!”

Shadow struggled but the grip the metal giant had on him was too strong. Thinking that a good chaos blast would destroy his captor, the ebony charged up the power and the quickly released the energy expecting to be set free. However he was disappointed when the blast had little effect and scowled hearing Eggman’s booming laughter from his position in the sky above. 

“That’s right hedgehog, this new armor absorbs chaos energy! You were doomed from the beginning! Ready the solution and give it to the prisoner!” commanded Dr. Eggman. 

Shadow continued to struggle and yell as the arms began to crush him, forcing him to gasp desperately for air. Damn! Right when the ebony actually wanted him here, the speedster was no ware in site. A syringe that sloshed with a glowing blue black liquid popped out of a hidden compartment on the bots chest and headed toward Shadow’s heart.

 

Back At Tails’ Lab…..

Tails had his big brother lay on a metal chair and had hooked several monitors onto various parts of his body, the most prominent being a mechanical device that monitored his heart as well as his emotional and mental state. The device beeped and whirred at a steady tempo as the kitsune examined a blood sample from the speedster. 

Having taken several chemicals and combined them with the sample, the kitsune hoped to get a positive reaction, but when none came he turned his attention to several scans of the hero’s brain and compared them to scans he had only just taken a few moments before. 

Whal the kit went on with his work, the hero of Mobius watched him like a predator, taking notes of his habit’s and movements, looking for weaknesses and filing the information away for later just in case the fox became a threat to him or his ebony mate.

This went on for about an hour when suddenly the speedster’s ears perked and his head wiped around and focused his intense gaze at one of the walls of the kitsune’s lab. Noticing this, the child stopped what he was doing and watched the cobalt’s body suddenly go tense. But the most striking aspect were the vivid emerald eyes. They were the same eyes but the held such intensity and focus. 

The way his eyes bored into the wall was like he was looking right through it, past everything and was staring at a very specific point, as if he was watching something happen. Realizing what this meant, the kit ran over to the monitors and started quickly analyzing the information, surprised at what he saw.

 

Sonic’s P.O.V.-

He could feel it. His mate was tense, there was something wrong. His mate had begun to mentally prepare for a confrontation, though as of yet there was no real danger. But it dint matter, now he was tense and ready to go. But he would wait. His lover was strong and could handle himself. 

Sonic knew the power the other possessed, knew his hidden energy, and knew the strength of his muscles. Though he had never experienced it, he knew what the ebony was capable of. He could FEEL it!

Shadow was confident that the enemy held little to no danger. Sonic would wait, it was his lovers fight and he would not interfere and disrespect his strength. No, he would only watch unless he felt that the enemy posed a real threat. Otherwise he could risk disrespecting his lover and making Shadow look weak in front of the enemy.

 

Normal P.O.V.

The hedgehog fidgeted in his chair and was becoming increasingly irritated. The fight wasn’t going as well as hoped as the enemy turned out to not be as powerless as first though. As the kit glanced back to his brother, he noticed that his once emerald eyes had darkened, his claws lengthened and his quills were starting to angle upward. 

Suddenly the speedster’s body jerked out of the chair and all at once his cobalt fur turned as dark as midnight, his quills all shot up and his emerald eyes turned into dark slits. Tails immediately backed up, continuing to watch his older brother’s body tremble with overflowing rage, his aura like wicked black flames ready to incinerate anything it touches. Low deep growls issued from the now tan muzzle, quickly turning into snarls.

Then he was gone. Just like that. There was no wind, no sonic boom, nothing. This was more than just simple speed. It might as well have been teleportation. The only indication of the presence that was there was a very large crater in the concrete and blackened ground that mocked right were Sonic had just been, less than a moment before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the P.O.V. changes. Just warning you in advance.

Shadow was panicking. He could barely get a breath of air due to the constricting mechanical limbs crushing him, and he was about to get injected with some strange liquid that the Dr. concocted and as far as Shadow is concerned, anything that comes from Eggman is bound to be bad luck. Suddenly there was a rumble as thunder sounded and black lighting stuck the mecha. Dr. Eggman looked up to the sky confused as there was not a cloud in site. 

All Shadow noticed with his eyes closed was that one second there was a loud ‘CRACK!’, and then he could breath as he felt a rush of air and an electric tingle ran through his body. It was strange, first the pain he was expecting from the needle never came, and suddenly he wasn’t getting crushed and he could actually breathe. 

Noticing he was pushed up against something warm and soft and a trembling that wasn’t his, Shadow opened his eyes to see a tan chest. Upon looking up and with a great shock, he came face to face with Sonic looking down at him. 

The azures appearance had changed drastically from the last time he had seen him. His fur was almost jet black, his eyes were all white except for a small sliver of darkest green and all of his quills were angled up. You could practically feel and even see the rage rolling of the hedgehog in waves that looked like the most demonic of fire that crackled with the evilest of lightning.

All the ebony could do was stare. He had herd of the speedsters “dark form” but had never actually seen it for himself before. And now that he had, he had to admit that it was absolutely, amazingly impressive. Now, Shadow had never been afraid or even scared of anything before, and yet here he was, in the fakers arms barely able to move due to the pure unadulterated fear that ran through his system, regardless of the fact that he was being held gently but firmly, and other than the apparent smoldering rage, all that he could see was the passionate emotions of love, care, and worry that was directed towards himself.

This, coupled with the fact that besides Maria, no one had ever really cared for him before made his chest explode with warmth that spread up to his muzzle, tinting it a barely noticeable pink. Embraced, Shadow quickly looked away only to glance back up and notice an almost unbearably sweet little smile grace the fakers muzzle making the ebony’s blush deepen.

Placing his ebony mate a small distance from the battle ground, the dark hedgehog returned to the battle field to where Eggman was ranting about his “Eggbot 5000” that had most of its arms sliced clean off like a hot knife through butter, the syringe and its contents splattered on the rubble below.

“You will pay for that!” the Dr. screamed.

“Initiate ‘berserker mode’ and lock on to the new target!” Eggman commanded. 

Sonic only snarled as immediately the mecha started to transform, using the chaos energy it had absorbed from shadow to repair and morph itself into a more armored version of itself, complete with several laser cannons and missile launchers all of which were aimed directly at the small dark hedgehog before it.

“Annihilate target ‘Sonic the Hedgehog’ immediately!” 

Instantly the mech fired laser beams and missiles at its target who dodged the lasers and cough a missile, turned it around and threw it right back before spin dashing a cannon to smithereens. Whal Sonic was distracted, Dr. Eggman started to ready a high powered rifle that he had designed specifically for the syringe. 

 

Dr. Eggman’s P.O.V.

“It’s a good thing that I had two of these things just in case.” Thought Dr. Eggman as he readied the spare needle and loaded it into the rifle.

He had only had enough material to make two vials and if something happened to the last one, he would not be able to create more. Working quickly since Sonic was almost done with the Eggbot 5000, Eggman aimed at Shadow who was still leaning up against a building a few yards away where Sonic had placed him, and shot just as his arch-enemy had finished destroying his prized robot. 

 

Sonic’s P.O.V.

Just as the bot crumbled beneath his fist, a loud “BANG”, was herd and time seamed to slow down all around him. Spinning toward the noise he saw the fat man still in his floating pod with another machine pointed at his mate, having already fired the projectile. Instantly he panicked. The object was already more than half the distance to the ebony who had also turned his head toward the sound.

Already he could tell that his mate wouldn’t be able to dodge in time and nor could he get there in time to deflect the object, even with his incredible speed. There was no other choice, he would have to take the hit. Summoning all his power, he teleported in front of the wide eyed ebony and instantly got hit with great force right at the base of the back of his throat.

 

Dr. Eggman’s P.O.V.

“Damn it!”

Everything was going well, the rifle fired the vial of solution toward Shadow and the aim was dead on. But no! Suddenly Sonic was standing with his back facing me in front of Shadow and he got hit instead! Well at least I got one of them. That’s all that matters and with my precious Eggbot completely destroyed I had no reason to linger here especially with a pissed off hedgehog that looks like he wants to rip me limb from limb in the cruelest of ways!

So I did the next best thing. I got my jolly fat ass out of there, though happily, with my small unintended victory over Sonic to take over the world another time. 

 

Normal P.O.V.

Sonic’s body was thrown forward with the force of the projectile that hit him, causing him to sprawl on top of Shadow who was shocked and surprised when Eggman shot at him and suddenly faker was in front of him falling. After the hedgehog fell Dr. Eggman zoomed off and the ebony started to frantically search for the entry point of what he though was a bullet on the younger hedgehog’s body but turned out to be another of the vials that Eggman had been trying to inject him with earlier lodged in the back of his neck, empty.

Though he was bruised, battered and very low on chaos energy, Shadow managed to stand up with the now unconscious blue speedster who had gone back to is normal azure color with just the smallest hint of darkness to his fur, and quickly made his way to the kitsune’s work shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, just letting you know, I know that several (if not all) of my chapters have mistakes in them and I am choosing to leave most of them as is. I'll only be making a few changes as I mostly want to leave them as an indicator of how I am doing as far as getting better as a writer.

Cursing his lack of a chaos emerald since he had left it at his residence, Shadow charged through the lab door frantically searching for the small kitsune.

"Tails! Tails were are you?!"

Hearing his name being called by Shadow, who never called him anything but 'fox boy' and the such, he immediately knew that something was incredibly wrong if the older mobians tone was anything to go by and so rushed out, wiry of what the other wanted.

"What's up Shadow? Wait, what's wrong with Sonic?!" The kit yelled as he rushed over to the battered pair.

"It was Eggman! He tried to inject me with some kind of strange serum but Faker jumped in the way!"

"Alright, put him on the medical table while I get the supplies ready!"

The ebony rushed over and gently placed the unconscious hedgehog down and stepped back as the kitsune flew back over with several machines and immediately started to attach them to his older brother with a steady hand. 

Taking a simple of the azure's blood, Tails went over to his desk, picked up some chemicals and using a dropper, put a measured amount into the vile of blood before depositing it in a round machine were it began to spin.

"Were was he injected?"

"At the back of his neck near the base."

"I don't know how long it is going to take to figure out what it was so for now, just go ahead and relax and I'll come out to let you know when I have some results. Also the first aid kit is in the bathroom under the sink, since it looks like you could use it."

Thanking the child, the tired hedgehog retrieved the offered kit and proceeded to patch himself up before attempting to relax on the couch in the living room, letting his thoughts wander to the previous battle. 

'Just what happened back there? I'm the Ultimate Life Form! Yet I let Dr.Eggman get the better of me, and even worse, Faker had to come and save me! I can take care of myself, I don't need anyone's help!' He thought disgusted.

Yet the ebony hedgehog was confused. Just why exactly was he angry, and at whom? Was it because he had actually feared the younger one? Feared the sheer amount of power that was as strong as, if not stronger than their super form? 

Or was it the searing rage that had just poured out of the normally gentle, happy-go-lucky, confident hedgehog? Were exactly did all that darkness come from in the young hero? Was this 'dark Sonic form' really that powerful? 

Perhaps it was Faker's fault for making him feel that now unfamiliar rush of warmth that he had only ever felt in the presence of his long dead friend and sibling, Maria? Just why exactly would he harbor any kind of feeling such as those for his rival?

Regardless, exhausted as he was from the previous events and having too much to occupy his tired mind, the slightly battered hedgehog let the soothing and much needed vail of sleep pull him under.

Some time later and only hours into the evening, the dark sleeper was startled awake by a strange sound. The noise was coming from the fox kid's lab and sounded like something was struggling and banging around. Listening closely, the occupant of the couch could pick up the sounds of voices in distress when suddenly-

"SHADOW!!!"

Hearing the kitsune desperately screaming his name, said hedgehog immediately bolted off the couch and was instantly in the lab with the door slamming open behind him as he stopped just inside the entrance, gasping at the scene before him. 

The fox kid was pressed up against the wall, several machines including the medical chair Sonic had recently occupied were strewn across the ground, some of which were broken, and in the very center of the room, was the blue hedgehog himself.

He was grasping desperately at his body, writhing and screaming in pure agony as his slender form began to shape shift. His hands were spazzing as he tried to dig them into the concrete floor as over all the noise, loud, sickening snaps and cracks could be heard emanating from the body of the suffering hedgehog.

Immediately dashing over and carefully taking hold of his squirming rival, Shadow yells to the still stunned fox, snapping him out of his daze and grabbing his attention.

"What the HELL is going on here? What's happening to him?!?"

"I-I don't know! I was just looking at some of his sheets when he started screaming! I'm scared Shadow! I'm scared!"Tails childishly admitted with tears sliding down his muzzle.

"Dammnit! Pull yourself together and get me something to calm him down!"

The moment his older mate grasped him, Sonic latched on as tight as he could, even as his lengthening claws began to embed themselves into the ebony's back creating new wounds that bled profusely, the crimson liquid dripping around them.

The Ultimate Life Form did not complain but only watched in mute horror as the azure continued to change. Realizing with a grimace that the cruel snapping sounds from deep within the other was his bones breaking and reforming themselves, he began to notice other changes taking place. 

The fur was lengthening becoming thicker and the color darkening, tail and muzzle more resemblant of a canines than a hedgehog, arms, shoulders and chest becoming broader, more muscled, his voice also having dropped significantly in pitch, now more of a rumbling baritone.

With a few more agonizing snaps and lengthening of other appendages such as ears and teath becoming taller and/or more pointed, the transformation was over. What was once Sonic the hedgehog, had now become some kind of wolf-hedgehog hybrid that was about 4x his original size. 

With the event finally over the newly formed hero lay there slumped on his side, panting in relief and exhaustion, arms still somewhat awkwardly wrapped around his mate.

Pulling the massive claws from their place deep in his back with a pained grunt and earning a low apologetic whine and long gentle lick from the huge beast in front of him that the faker had become, Shadow tensed from the others movement before dragging himself off the ground and out of the puddle of his own blood.

"I-is it over?"asked a still somewhat terrified Tails as he tentatively approached the pair.

"Looks like it.Don't think we will be needing that shot anymore." Shadow replied, gesturing at the syringe in the kit's shaking hands.

*GASP* "What happened to your back!?!" Tails yelled horrified as he noticed the older males newly wounded back, blood smeared in spots on the ground.

"It happened during his....transformation. Don't worry about it. It will heal in a few minutes."

Glancing back over to the form beside him and seeing it attempting to stand, the ebony hedgehog stood up and backed up to were Tails was standing unsure how to handle the creature before him and ready for if it decided to attack. 

Finally on his feet, the wolf/hedgehog took a few unsteady steps getting the hang of his new body before practically trotting over to Shadow who stiffened, before plopping down in front of him, tail wagging with a steady 'wosh wosh' sound and tongue hanging out.

"Well it looks like he still likes you so I think we can safely assume that he is still under the hypnosis." commented Tails.

"Humph" was Shadow's only reply as he took a hesitant step forward and slowly reached his hand out, gauging the creatures reaction.

When the others hand was close enough, Sonic slowly bent his head down and gently nuzzled the offered appendage, slightly startling it's owner and the fox by his side. Figuring it was safe to continue his exploration of the being in front of him, Shadow let his hand wonder up to the large curved, twitching ears then down the neck to sift through the navy coat which he found to his slight surprise to be soft and silky.

Remembering that he was not alone, the hedgehog quickly stopped and turned toward the rooms other occupant and asked if the child could figure out what happened.

"I honestly really don't know. It all happened so fast. One moment it's quiet and I'm reviewing samples, then suddenly all of the machinery I had monitoring him started going berserk and he started groaning and it only got worse from there!"

"Well ah...Faker...seems fine now so I think you should run some more tests."

"About that, most of the equipment I would need he kinda smashed." Tails replied sheepishly. "It will take some time to repair everything and get it operational, so for now I would only be able to do the most basic of tests, which honestly would be kinda pointless."

With a sigh, Shadow removed the few bandages that still clung to him, examining the most recent wounds that Sonic had caused and noticed that they were not healing as quickly as he had expected. 

Leaving the young fox to repair his somewhat destroyed lab and equipment with a huff, the grumpy hedgehog made his way back to the front room to make use of the medical kit he had left there.

As a second thought he brought it with him and made a b-line for the bathroom to take a shower since he had blood sticking to his pelt. Still deep in thought about the younger hedgehogs transformation, and having set the case on the counter, the ebony jumped in the tub, turned on the over head water and began to scrub his fur being mindful of his wounds.

They had stopped bleeding a few moments ago and were only now starting to repair themselves. Finished with the rest of his cleaning, he shut off the water, pulled the curtain aside and stepped out, only to get the biggest shock of his life in 50 years.

There, laying in a curled up pile licking the crimson from his paws and taking up most of the floor space, was the former hero of Mobius, who he had almost just stepped on. His thick fur was damp enough to need a good drying, hinting that he had been there with Shadow in the bathroom the whole time.

Realizing that since he had never given the order to stay in the lab, the faker had followed him the moment he had left. Even more disturbing, was the fact that the Ultimate Life Form hadn't even noticed he was being followed. None of his supremely heightened senses had picked up even the slightest bit of movement.

Even if he was off in his own little world, he still should have picked up something. He hadn't even felt a flicker of chaos energy being displaced from the others movement, as even now he couldn't sense the others presence, regardless of the fact that the younger one was now sitting directly in front of him.

With the realization that Faker had complete and perfect control over his new form, the ebony looked up into the frighteningly sharp and intelligent emerald eyes of the predator Sonic had become. A predator that knew how to move and handle himself in any environment you could throw at him.

This only proved the hedgehogs suspicions. It was in that moment that Shadow felt that it was not him, that deserved the title of 'Ultimate Life Form', and figuring that as long as Faker kept this form, it would not be the last, he vowed to never tell a soul that he had felt inferior to Sonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I haven't said so in any of my other chapters, I am a sucker for reviews, (hint hint) not only do they make me all warm and fizzy inside, but if you have any tips on how I can do better or whatnot, please! Let me know! I won't bite you, I swear! Unless you want me too...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly humorous as I thought that it was too serious so far. So basically it's just them getting more comfortable with each other!

Tails had already moved his thrashed equipment to the side of his lab near his large work desk and had just finished sweeping away the broken bits of concrete and moping up the small pool of Shadow's blood. With a tired sigh of victory now that his work space was at least somewhat presentable, Tails gathered up the bucket of bloody water with the mop and broom to put them away, passing the gouges in the ground as he did so. With a small 'Tsk' sound he continued on his way knowing that he would have to fix it lest someone trip over them as they were quite large. 

Alone with his machines and their soothing plethora of sounds, Tails would have fallen asleep since it was pretty late at night, but alas, it was not meant to be. From somewhere deeper in the house came a loud bang followed by the sound of someone cursing something foul.

Having been torn from his silent musing and his curiosity having gotten the best of him, the little kitsune made his way to his door and poked his head out only to retreat immediately as something very large and very blue slammed the door open before swiftly taking position directly behind him and using him like some sort of makeshift shield. 

Not even half a second later Shadow appears in the doorway winded and dripping wet, a bottle of shampoo in one hand, bath scrubber in the other and looking completely pissed. 

Whoa! Shadow what's going on?” 

I'm trying to give the damn faker a bath but he won't stay put!” 

Upon hearing the word 'bath' a low growl is heard prompting the kit to look behind himself toward the sound before immediately bursting into a fit of laughter. The site that greats him is none other than Sonic, in his new wolfish form, body pressed low to the ground, ears pinned flat to his skull with patches of soaked fur and his tail tucked between his legs with the most hilariously indignant look you can imagine plastered to his face. 

“What's so funny fox boy?” Shadow snaps, not at all amused with how the faker's large head peaks out from behind the little fox only to jerk back when he notices him staring. Not. At. All.

“Oh hahahah! I-I'm sorry!” Tails gasps standing back up right and wiping away a lone tear. “I guess you didn’t know, completely understandable really, Sonic didn’t want anyone to find out, let alone you-” 

“Get to the point already!” 

“Right right sorry,” taking another deep breath, “Sonic is deathly afraid of water. He can't swim and almost drowned when he was a little kid and ever since then he can't stand the stuff. He can scarcely stand taking a shower on his own, let alone someone trying to force him to take one.” 

“Hmph, I see. However I thought that he was supposed to fallow my every order without question?” 

“Hmm, your right. According to the parameters that Amy set for him he should not be able to refuse you. Though now that I think of it, Sonic's mind and body have changed so much within the last few hours that the original hypnosis spell probably doesn’t pertain to him the same way anymore. As disturbing as it is, the hypnosis could be changing to fit his new 'self' and perhaps the personality of his new 'master' as well.” 

While the two furies continued to debate with each other and the prospect of a bath was momentarily pushed to the side, Sonic had grown board and increasingly irritated now that he was not the center of attention and had wondered off to explore the various gadgets and knickknacks within Tails' lab. 

Having completed this personal mission/task while making a mess in the process that had gone unnoticed by the other two occupants of the room and being completely fed up with being ignored, he decided to take matters into his own paws.

Quietly sneaking up to the two who STILL hadn’t noticed him his attention was caught by the kit's strange two tails which kept twitching and swinging around and an idea quickly formed. One he fully intended to act upon. Tails whose attention was completely focused on Shadow whom he was speaking to didn’t see his transformed older brother about to pounce until it was much too late.

With a startled yelp, Tails was suddenly yanked back by his two namesakes which were suddenly used as chew toys by Sonic who had proceeded to gently teeth them not wanting to hurt the small fox that he seemed to have a strange fondness for. 

“Ah! S-Sonic! Stop it tickles!” 

Having succeeded in redirecting their attention Sonic released the appendages from his grasp and flopped over onto his back directly in front of Tails who getting the hint, began to generously scratch Sonic's chest and tummy earning several puppy like yips and a twitching leg of appreciation. 

“Haha! As I thought it seems like his natural personality is breaking through which could mean that the hypnosis is weakening, or just changing to fit your needs. But regardless this could be just what we need to finally break it and get him back to normal. Then we would just have to focus on fixing what Eggman did.” 

“If that’s the case then he should just have stayed the way he was before when he actually would have followed my orders.” 

“Perhaps you secretly like the way he normally acts. Now if you’ll excuse me, unlike you guys I actually need to sleep if I want to be of any use tomorrow.” 

Before Shadow could finish sputtering out his denial, the kit had already disappeared out of the lab to his room. With nothing distracting him, Shadow noticed that he still held the shampoo and bath scrubber from earlier. 

“Your still getting a bath.” 

Sonic who had hoped that the bath had been an entirely abandoned subject whined, staring at the ebony hedgehog pleadingly. 

“It's either that or you can spend the day with Amy tomorrow and she can give you a bath.” 

Leaving the huge azure with that ultimatum, Shadow left for the bathroom to wait for Sonic who with a defeated sigh slowly followed several seconds later having chosen the lesser of the two evils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annddd, now this story is up to date! Now you have to wait like everyone else for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know that I already have all the chapters and stories up on several other sites so if you don't want to wait for me to upload all of them then you can go to the other sites to read them. The sites are:  
> Sonadow .com   
>  Penname-ForceToBeRecondWith  
> Wattpad   
>  Penname-LullabyForSonadow  
> Deviantart   
>  Penname-ForceToBeRecondWith  
> Fanfiction   
>  Penname-HardSonadowFanGirl  
> Inkbunny   
>  Penname-AnimeIsLife   
> And I think that is all of them! Enjoy!


End file.
